


Christian goes full yeehaw

by UxiG



Category: Memorias de Idhún | The Idhún's Memories - Laura Gallego
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christian es un power bottom, Jack se despista fácil, M/M, Riding, Sex, voyeuristic tendencies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UxiG/pseuds/UxiG
Summary: Ya está, es eso, Christian vuelve de uno de sus viajes con ganas de fiesta.Una escena cortita, just for fun.Basado en el hilo de @MLl_Writer en twitter.Lo escrito en cursiva al principio y al final no es mío, es copiado directamente del hilo.
Relationships: Jack Redfield | Yandrak/Christian | Kirtash, Jackirtash - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Christian goes full yeehaw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShinyWings1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyWings1/gifts).



_ Todo lo que los cubría queda relegado al frío suelo. _

_ Jack retrocede hasta sentarse en la cama. Christian avanza hasta él, amoldándose a su cuerpo y retomando la tarea de devorarlo a besos. _

_ Las uñas de Jack dejan surcos rojizos en la piel de Christian cuando le muerde la yugular. A Jack se le escapa un breve jadeo cuando inmediatamente después los labios de Christian se pasean por su cuello. _

_ Lo acerca por los muslos, lo encaja mejor en su regazo. _

_ "¿Bien?" le llega el susurro telepático de Christian, a lo que Jack asiente, perdido entre sus besos. _

_ Christian siempre le pregunta si se encuentra bien tras ocuparse de su cuello. Sabe que lo tensa, y es algo en lo que han trabajado un poco. _

_ "Aunque estás tardando en volver a mi boca y me parece fatal." añade Jack, esforzándose en formar la frase de forma coherente. _

_ Christian se yergue, hundiendo los dedos en los cabellos rubios de Jack, llevando su mirada a los ojos esmeralda que lo observan con atención y evidente deseo. Es completamente mutuo. _

_ Jack se muerde el labio inferior, expectante. Christian esboza una minúscula sonrisa. _

_ El beso de Christian es recibido casi con desesperación, y desde ese momento no hay nada que los haga detenerse. _

_ Se entregan a la exquisita sensación de intimidad que los envuelve, recorriéndose a caricias apresuradas y besos urgentes; compartiendo la misma respiración apurada. _

_ No es perfecto, ni delicado, pero les sirve y lo disfrutan porque es suyo y suyo sólo. Porque en cada gota de sudor se reafirman en su fascinante contradicción. Porque se sienten poderosos retando al supuesto destino juntos. Porque lo que hay entre ellos es intenso y fuerte. _

Christian se separa para poder mirarlo y empieza a moverse despacio en su regazo, bailando sinuoso contra él. No lo hace tanto por sí mismo, sino por la manera que tiene Jack de reaccionar. El dragón hunde los dedos en sus caderas, con la respiración alterada y clavando las uñas en su piel, no demasiado, sólo lo suficiente como para intuir el dolor. No le quita el ojo de encima. Recorre su cuerpo pálido con la mirada, una y otra vez, hipnotizado, acompañando los movimientos serpenteantes de sus caderas, buscando cada vez un roce más intenso. Escucha su risa de pronto, divertida y oscura.

“Tócame, Jack”

La voz de Christian irrumpe en su cabeza. El shek toma su mano y se mete dos de sus dedos en la boca, sacándolo de su trance. Jack parpadea un par de veces, como reacio a dejar de beber de la imagen que tiene delante, a dejar de beber de él. Sus miradas se cruzan y Jack reacciona.

\- Sí… Sí, claro... perdón -susurra, apresurándose a llevar sus manos a lugares más interesantes.

“¿Tan sencillo es distraerte, dragón?”. Jack piensa en lo extraño y extraordinariamente atractivo que resulta escuchar la voz del shek en su mente mientras el profundo suspiro que escapa de sus labios al hundirse en sus dedos se cuela en sus oídos.

\- Tú lo tienes fácil -admite sin pensar, pero sin poder evitar ruborizarse.

Christian, que había comenzado su baile lento de nuevo, frena, apenas un instante, antes de enredar las manos entre los cabellos rubios de Jack y atrapar sus labios en un beso. Vuelve a mover las caderas, cabalgando sobre sus dedos y marcando un ritmo intenso. Las manos del dragón no le dan tregua, se mueva como se mueva ahí está él para acompañarle, para tocarle, para adorarle. Jack está completamente concentrado, moviendo ambas manos al compás que marca el shek.

Jadean en los labios del otro, sin dejar de contemplarse. La mirada de Jack viaja constantemente por el cuerpo de Christian, sin querer perderse un solo detalle; su piel pálida, su torso esbelto, sus largas piernas y ese cuello que parece infinito. Jack ni siquiera intenta resistirse a él. Acude a besar con hambre sus clavículas, mordiendo y acariciándolo despacio con la lengua, sólo para observar cada una de las veces lo fácil que es dejar marcas sobre su piel. Sube sin atisbo de calma, sintiendo el pulso de Christian en los labios. Cuando empieza a entretenerse es su mandíbula, vuelve a escucharlo: “Jack,” -no está seguro de si es posible pero Jack juraría que  _ jadea _ en su mente- “más”.

El aire escapa de sus pulmones antes de que pueda reaccionar. Algo dentro de él, su naturaleza de dragón, le dice que  _ no _ debería disfrutar tanto de una orden directa de un shek. Pero hace tiempo que su naturaleza de dragón tiene que lidiar con este tipo de contradicciones constantemente. Obedece, embriagado, y presta un dedo más para que Christian cabalgue sobre él, acomodándose con impaciencia a la sensación.

Jack ha dejado de ser consciente del paso de los minutos hace ya mucho tiempo. Se esmera en observar y responder, en mover sus dedos al servicio del shek, en seguir aprendiéndose los rincones de su cuerpo. Mientras, Christian no deja de reclamar sus labios una y otra vez, enredándose en él con avidez; Jack podría jurar que parece impaciente. Piensa en el tiempo que han pasado separados, en lo mucho que ha echado de menos el contacto con su piel y lo mucho que le asusta confesarlo.

“Más”.

Esta vez, Jack no puede evitar mirarle con la confusión plasmada en el rostro. Christian resopla y lo empuja sobre el colchón. Cuando empieza a pensar en quejarse, el shek ya se está sentando sobre él, tomándolo con impaciencia. Jack se hunde irremediablemente en él, gimiendo; sorprendido pero fascinado por la imagen que se yergue ante él. Christian estira el cuello y suspira con los ojos cerrados, completamente concentrado en el placer que recorre su cuerpo. Sin poder resistirse, Jack vuelve a buscar su piel fría con las manos, acariciando sus muslos hasta llegar de nuevo a sus caderas.

Christian le devuelve entonces la mirada y el dragón se estremece. Con la sonrisa de quien se sabe completamente en control de la situación, el shek comienza a moverse de nuevo, despacio. Jack jadea sin poder apartar la vista, completamente a su merced, cautivado por la forma que tiene su pareja de bailar sobre él. Trata de concentrarse todo lo que puede sin perderse ni un detalle de la escena. Embiste con las caderas bajo el ritmo de Christian, aumentando la intensidad de sus movimientos.

No dejan de mirarse, de danzar juntos, y Jack no podría tener más ganas de besarlo, de recorrer todos los rincones de su cuerpo con las yemas de los dedos. Mueve las manos, explorando la piel suave de su torso, acariciando sus costillas, provocando un cosquilleo suave en el shek que lo hace sisear. Continúa subiendo hasta encontrar sus pezones, acariciándolos con delicadeza con los pulgares, completamente ensimismado pero sin dejar de moverse en un ritmo para el que ya no le hace falta pensar. Cuando vuelve la mirada a los ojos de su pareja, no puede resistirse a su brillo.

“Christian.... Bésame” suplica con la respiración acelerada.

El shek no responde inmediatamente, así que Jack se yergue para ir a su encuentro. Reclama su boca en un beso exigente que nada tiene de delicado. Lo devora, se pelea con su lengua y Christian responde atrapando su labio inferior entre los dientes. Jack devuelve las manos a sus caderas esbeltas, pero Christian lo intercepta y vuelve a empujarlo contra el colchón, sujetándole las muñecas sobre la cabeza y sin dejar de besarlo.

El ritmo que coge entonces Chistian hace que Jack pierda por completo la cabeza. Gime contra sus labios. Completamente incapaz de mantener sus movimientos estables, lanza embestidas entrecortadas e irracionales. El shek se separa de él para poder observar su expresión con una media sonrisa. El dragón cierra los ojos y solloza de placer bajo su cuerpo, completamente bajo su control. Otra de las contradicciones con las que Jack descubre que está encantado de tener que lidiar.

\-  _ Christian… _ -su voz se escapa, rota, al abrir los ojos y encontrar de nuevo al shek.

Este suelta una de sus manos, pero Jack no la mueve del sitio, agarrándose a las sábanas. Christian toma su propia erección entre sus dedos y comienza a tocarse. Sabe que Jack no tardará en terminar de romperse y quiere sentirlo junto a él. Lo besa, una y otra vez, mientras el dragón gime su nombre, completamente embriagado por el placer que no deja de acumularse dentro de él. Todo va demasiado rápido, pero no se siente capaz de frenarlo.

Christian libera su muñeca para entrelazar sus dedos con los del dragón, jadeando contra sus labios, ahogando sus gemidos con sus besos. El orgasmo llega al fin; el de Christian calculado, el de Jack en un estallido alborotado. Solloza, enredándose en las caricias de los labios de su compañero. Cada vez se besan más despacio, hasta que Christian consigue desasirse por completo de él. Tiene la mente demasiado nublada. Respira despacio, volviendo en sí poco a poco, terminando de beber de todas las sensaciones que recorren su cuerpo. Con las manos lánguidas sobre la cama, no es consciente del lazo que ha creado Christian.

_ Se percata una vez su mente es capaz de procesar el espacio que lo rodea, tumbado en el colchón de cualquier modo. A su lado Christian parece más lúcido que él, y eso hace que una sonrisa boba se instale en el rostro de Jack cuando le acaricia con el pulgar el dorso de la mano que tiene unida a la suya. El shek lo mira inmediatamente a los ojos. _

_ "¿Me estás reconfortando?" pregunta Jack. _

_ Christian no suelta su mano. Jack cuenta nueve latidos hasta que el shek responde, apartándose el cabello alborotado del rostro. _

_ "No necesariamente." replica Christian, y Jack deja escapar una pequeña carcajada. Le besa los nudillos. _

_ "Entiendo." murmura, dulce. _


End file.
